All You Wanted
by angst no miko
Summary: Hanaru pairing.... Songfic.... Reviews please!!!!


All You Wanted  
by Rien  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's note: Well, it's a songfic. The song is based on Michelle Branch's song "All You Wanted"  
  
~(I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away)~  
  
When the first time you play with all the grace, I wanted to become just like you. Adored by many, maybe even loved by many. I wanted to beat you to explain that you are not the only one that can do thing with grace. Basketball was unknown to me, yet I tried my best and done everything like you'll do it. I imagine myself that I would someday beat you and I would someday become the best.  
  
"Hn, Do'aho"  
  
"Teme, Kitsune!" I exclaimed. It's not right for him to say things like that especially to me! He doesn't have the right!  
  
I know that you and out team doesn't understand me and accept me for who I am. so I tried to be just like you, the way you move, the way you dribble, the way you run, the way you shoot. Almost everything I copied it from you, except... except your coldness. Then I thought, maybe it was the one that makes you good in basketball. you're always cold and aloof that you only concentrate in the game, not in anything else.  
  
Then I realized that I love you.  
  
~(I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away)~  
  
I thought you are the real Ice King with all those schooled features that you possessed but I was wrong. Everything I believed in you, that you were the coldest and arrogant person I ever met, suddenly crumbled down. I saw you crying in the corner. Tears flowing like water and that doesn't stop. Everyone was gone, the night was silent and everything was peaceful and yet, there you are, crying like a child. I walked towards you, towering you, and yet you didn't look up, just cried all over again.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune, what's the matter?" I said bending over to him.  
  
You looked up, startled. Your tear streaked face looked so frightened like a child that has lost something precious. The coldness was not in the blue orbs of your eyes anymore but replaced by anxiety and fear.  
  
~(If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares)~  
  
I gently stroked your cheek with my calloused fingers, admiring the softness of it.  
  
"What's the matter Rukawa?" I asked. I was so worried about him. My heart ached to touch him again and to embrace him, to hear him out, to comfort him but I held my place.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, do'aho.." he said. With that simple statement, I saw red. He tried to stand up but I held his wrist and pull him down again. I pinned him to the wall and stared to his eyes, looking for something that I wanted to know.  
  
"But I do care!" I said. To prove my point more firmly, I placed my lips on his and kissed him sweetly. He tasted like sweet wine that you want to taste over and over again. I released him and looked away, ashamed of what i've done. I waited for his fist to get acquanted with my jaw, but nothing came.  
  
~(I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone)~  
  
I dared to look at him. His fingers brushing on his lips as if remembering the kiss with his heart. He smiled and I gasped. His smile can light my day.  
  
"Rukawa, you should smile more often..." I said smiling as well. He embraced me with all his might, tears spilling once again.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore, I'm tired of being alone of being so cold, of being so unfeeling... Please, let me love you..." he said, his body shaking with sobs.  
  
"Let it out Rukawa, I'm here to listen.." I said.  
  
"I love you Hana..." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Kaede.."  
  
~(If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares   
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah)~  
  
Then, I can now see the real you, the coldness lifted, your smiles that always directed to me. Now I know that your coldness is based on the loneliness you feel, for the jealousy that you fell when you see someone with another that care for him or her. Nobody saw that child inside that forced himself to grow up too quickly because nobody cared of his welfare.  
  
Now as I lay here entangled in your arms, I see the real you, the frail child that wanted to be loved and to love as well. I carressed your cheek with all the gentleness I can give. Your eyes opened slightly and smiled, the smile that always ake my beath away.  
  
"Hana-kun?" you whispered in you dreamy state.  
  
"Yes?" I said, still carressing your cheek.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"You're always welcome, Kaede.." I said smiling. I kissed your temple and tightened my arm that was encircled on your waist.  
  
"And I love you, Hana-kun." he said while stiffling a yawn.  
  
"I love you too, Kaede, very much..." I whispered as sleep claimed me.  
  
~(If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares   
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone)~  
  
~*~OWARI~*~ 


End file.
